Blockchain technology is finding increasing use for insuring the error-free transfer of information. A key part of a blockchain is the hash digest. Hash algorithms take input data and converts it to, at a very high probability, a unique series of digits called a hash digest. The hash function demonstrates the avalanche effect, where a tiny change in the input, no matter how small, creates a significant change to the output digest. A variety of hashing algorithms are used to form hash digests for blockchains including MD5, SHA-1, SHA-224, SHA-512/224, SHA-256, SHA-512/256, SHA-384, SHA-512, and SHA-3. SHA stands for Secure Hash Algorithm. Hash algorithms and hash digest have a variety of uses for cryptography, a checksum to verify data integrity, and other non-cryptographic uses such as determining the partition for a key in a partitioned database. One basic requirement of any cryptographic hash function is that it should be computationally infeasible to find two distinct sets of data that produce the same hash digest when hashed. When two distinct sets of data do produce the same hash digest when hashed, the result is termed a “collision.” The more digits in this hash digest, the less likely that there would be a collision, where different input had the same hash digest. MD5, for example, produces hash digests having a length of 128 bits. SHA-256, on the other hand, produces hash digests having a length of 256 bits. Collisions can be exploited by hackers to thwart cryptographic security, such as with the Flame malware in 2012. For example, the MD5 hash algorithm was initially designed to be used as a cryptographic hash function but has been found to suffer from extensive vulnerabilities due to collisions. Specifically, the MD5 blockchain hash digest algorithm has been proven to have weaknesses that allow for two different files, each the same length of bytes, to have the same MD5 hash digest, which is called a collision. MD5 and SHA-1 have both published techniques more efficient than brute force for finding collisions. SHA-256 is known to possess collisions. Every hash function with more inputs than outputs will necessarily have collisions. The objective for security applications is to generate hashing algorithms that are free of collisions to eliminate that potential vulnerability that can be exploited by others.